Mystery Blonde
by reheni
Summary: He was the most Eligible Bachelor in all of Britain- Hermione Granger left the Wizarding World deciding she needed a break and to find herself. It was the world cup final with the English and the French teams facing each other to final victory of the Quidditch World Cup.


DISCLAIMER: Everything of Harry Potter is creating and owned by J. and various other publishers.

Sorry about spelling and grammar issues this is my first fanfic that I have fully written and writing is not my strongest points.

* * *

**Mystery Blonde **

After the war Harry joined the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic but soon realised that he wanted distance himself from fighting dark wizards and get on with his life. Harry was 6ft, muscular, ruggedly handsome with his untameable jet black hair and his beautiful green eyes. He was the most Eligible Bachelor in all of Britain. He would be approached by woman with date, marriage proposals, autographs, etc. But he was not too keen with these famous acts as his heart was already taken by someone else.

Hermione Granger left the Wizarding World deciding she needed a break and to find herself. She was 5'7 her beauty was a force to be reckoned with previously light brown hair but now wavy strawberry blonde hair, shiny brown eyes and red lips. She became a successful model and campaigns for the rights of others who are less privileged.

Thankfully all the Weasleys had survived the war except for Percy and now all had rebuilt their lives in the after math. Bill and Fleur now live shell cottage, Charlie was back in Romania, Fred and George were busy with their shop in Diagon Alley and Ron working at the Ministry in the International Sports Department. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the new Minister of Magic.

Ever since the war ended, Ginny had been trying over and over to get back with harry. He had tried to work things out with her after the war, they weren't the same people. Harry couldn't get past the changers but Ginny tried to ignore the changes, with fits of jealousy from Ginny and frustration form Harry their relationship had turned unhealthy. Since the messy break up Harry has endlessly tried to avoid any kind of friendly affection towards Ginny as she tries too much to get back together.

Ron and Hermione finally confessed their love for one another. It was perfect they were Ron and Hermione. Of course would still fight but they would make up right after. Things were going great for a while until Ron started distancing himself. Ron cheated on Hermione with Lavender Brown. Their relationship ended in disappointment, friendship in complete disaster.

* * *

It was the world cup final with the English and the French teams facing each other to final victory of the Quidditch World Cup. The previously brunet haired witch lying in hotel bed still thinking about the journey that has taken place from first meeting him on the Hogwarts Express to becoming best friends, surviving a war and everything else life has handed their way. She is the closest person to the team's captain. She smiled at the thought of watching him lead England to victory, him concurring very obstacle that has come his way and most importantly him being happy.

As she made herself down to the VIP seats she saw the weasleys seated in their seats, she came head to head with Ron who gaped at her but didn't recognise her with her blonde hair as she excused herself to go off and find a seat that distanced her from them. The stadium was larger than any she had scene before with England and France flags everywhere beautiful red white and blue decorated the stadium. She sat down ready for the game to start as the Minister announced.

"Welcome everyone, to the 427th Quidditch World Cup" a cheer ran around the stadium "It's the final fight who will it be England or France? Now, Ladies and Gentlemen! France!" At that moment the French national team zoomed into the stadium with a captivating screams from the crowd. "And now for our home team England, come on out" the Minister Cheered.

The English team arrived through a booming noise from the crown with cheers from the crowd and more specifically to Harry. As they zoomed around the air. The match was about to start Hermione already spotted Harry as he was leading the team and he looked toward the VIP section and gave a bright grin. Hermione heard Ginny squealing saying something with too much enthusiasm. The snitch was realised and the game started. Harry sped off towards his team's hoops and scanned for the snitch as the English team scores a goal, (10-0). He circled around a French player which caused the player to drop the quaffle. The match was quickly getting out of hand for France - the scoreboard quickly went up to 200- 140, which meant he still had to be on high alert. He pushed his broom harder as he traced around the stadium with the French seeker trailing closely behind. It was not long before he spotted the golden snitch fluttering slothfully by the ground. He spun his broom around and dived toward it. Harry smirked as the ball came closer and closer at full speed. His right hand shot out and quickly grabbed it. There was no applause, no whistle, nothing whatsoever the game played on as everyone assumed it was a flunk. He flew up toward the middle of the stadium and held up the snitch in triumph.

"Potter has the snitch! England wins the World Cup! 350-140!" a frenzy of screams eloped the stadium. Hermione clapped furiously as people around hugged each other with smiles on their faces.

Harry took the massive golden cup from the Minister as he circled the stadium with his team. Hermione clapped with content as she saw a joyful beam on Harry's face. It was at least 2 hours later when everyone from the VIP section moved to the area of the party around the stadium. It was organized with tabled filled with food and drinks, there were reporters silently waiting in a corner for pictures and interviews with the players. The French team arrived everyone clapped for the second place they had earned the players shook hands with numerous people. The England team everyone applauded as they came in carrying the Cup with them. The reports stopped them to snap photos and to engage the players with interviews.

To Hermione's annoyance and as excepted she saw Ginny run over the team and hugging Harry, who looked taken back as he was talking to a reporter mean while the flashers went crazy. He slowly moved away from him leaving her steps behind with a face of apprehension and embarrassment. Hermione smiled as Harry moved closer to where she was standing. He smiled as he hugged the rest of the Weasley's. She could hear Ron congratulating him.

Harry finally looked directly at Hermione and opened his arms for her to come closer. She followed with a huge grin on her face. She could see the flashes go crazy once more for their passionate embrace. His muscular arms wrapped around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her within seconds they were kissing deeply, soon she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. She chuckled as he put her back down and smiled at her. People around them looked at them in silence each listening closely to find out who the mysterious blonde that Harry Potter has wrapped around his arms.

"Well done harry! I told you were going to win, you would be brilliant! I predicted the obvious" said Hermione "Thanks you for having faith in me, you're the brightest witch of our age for good reason" Harry replied as he laughed. "I love you, Hermione" she blushed as he was he lowered his face closer to hers. "I love you too Harry" Harry left Hermione on her feet only to lock her in another embrace and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
